


Confessions of a Sleepy Dex

by FightMeImSmall



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drunken Ramblings, Getting Together, M/M, but you cant tell anyone, dex is the softest boy, drunk dex, nursey is beautiful, sleepy dex, soft dex, warm dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeImSmall/pseuds/FightMeImSmall
Summary: “Yo dude, come look at this!” Holster grabbed Nursey’s shoulder and grinned down at him.Moments later Nursey was confronted with a sight that pleased him, surprised him, and confused him. It was the sight of a drunk Dex curled up on the sofa rambling softly about his friends. It was sweet, it was cute, and it was definitely not something Nursey ever expected to hear from his tightly wound friend.Of course, Lardo just had to ask what Dex's opinion of Nursey was.





	Confessions of a Sleepy Dex

“Yo dude, come look at this!” Holster grabbed Nursey’s shoulder and grinned down at him. He spoke in a hushed exclamation, an impressive feat for Holster who rarely spoke in an indoor voice.

Nursey shrugged and followed Holster through to the living room. His buzz had died a while ago, the party wasn’t really much of a party but more a gathering with drinks and he hadn’t been in the mood to drink a lot. It was one of those evenings where everything felt warm and good. A mixture of alcohol and good company.

Upon entering the living room he saw the hausmates sitting around the floor facing the sofa. Ransom put his finger to his lips as Nursey and Holster approached. Confused as hell, Nursey made his way around the sofa. There lay Dex, curled up with a blanket smiling softly. It was not a sight Nursey had ever expected to see, William Poindexter all snuggly and warm, looking so content and soft. 

Dex had drank more than Nursey was used to. He’d definitely seen him sloshed before but that had been at kegsters and Nursey had been just as sloshed, if not more so. This was his first time seeing happy drunk and sleepy Dex. It was... cute. When the fuck did Dex become cute?

“What about Chowder?” Bitty asked softly, his expression showing his absolute glee at whatever was happening.

Dex sighed softly and smiled. “Pure. Chowder is soooo pure. He is purity in cans - in cars - incanate carnate. His intentions are pureeeee. He just wants the best for everyone, and he deserves the best. He and Farmer are pure. Not always, they're loud sometimes but that's okay because he deserves it. He's such a pure friend. C is pure.”

Chowder grinned and clapped his hands to his face. Seeing Nursey’s look of confusion, he explained in a hushed voice, “Drunk Dex is telling us what word he associates with each of us. Lardo was power, he told us that if Lards ever killed him he’d be okay with it because it would probably be for a good reason, just so long as she makes art out of his dead body. It was weird but Lardo seemed to really appreciate it.”

Lardo smiled and nodded her head at Nursey. "Actually I think you'll find he said my art had layers so if I murdered him the art I would create from him would inform people about society in some way. His death would serve as a message. It was morbid, but like, sweet." 

“What about Bitty?” Holster asked, his knees cracking as he sat down. 

“Strong.” Dex turned into the cushion slightly, muffling his voice. Bitty’s face went from grinning madly to surprised. “Bitty is so strong. He can lift people, I’ve seen it. But he also loves people. Isn’t that crazy? He can just love people and support them even though the world isn’t fair and can be quite mean. Crazy strong. Strong Bitty. Bitty with the sad past and mean bullies does so much and does what he loves. That's strong. And he loves his friends. I'm so lucky to be his frog.”

Bitty blinked rapidly and drew in a deep breath. His hands were pressed to his chest as he looked at Dex with the paternal love he had for his frogs. Turning away he fanned his face. Nursey assumed the alcohol in Bitty’s system was making it hard for him not to get emotional. 

“Hey Dex, what about Nursey?” Lardo asked from where she was reclined in the armchair.

“Pretty.” Dex mumbled as he stretched on the small sofa.

The haus all roared with laughter as Nursey rolled his eyes. He knew he was good looking, he knew he had symmetry and unusual eyes and all the rest. He knew he played into it. He knew his friends all agreed both with and without homo that he was hot. Chowder and Bitty had both gotten character building words, but he got pretty. Of course.

“He plays pretty hockey.” Dex continued. “He skates so pretty, even when he's playing rough. The in tents is pretty. Intens. Intense. He uses pretty words too, can you imagine everything you say being pretty? He’s pretty smart and pretty kind. He has a pretty mind, the way he thinks and the things he does and the things he says are all pretty. And he’s pretty pretty too.”

Nursey blinked in surprise, a warm feeling he hadn’t ever expected to feel for Dex spreading through him. “Wow Dex that’s almost poetry.”

“Every thought about Nursey is like poetry.” Dex replied simply. It was possibly that moment that Nursey fell in love.

“I love drunk Dex.” Chowder sighed. “Look at him." 

“Dex.” Dex repeated.

“What’s Dex’s word?” Ransom asked softly.

“I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell him.” Dex replied. It made little sense seeing as he was him but Dex continued anyway. “Dex is soft. He likes soft things. Soft fabrics, soft skin, soft boys. He likes helping because he’s a soft boy. He likes piling onto Chowder’s bed with the Nurse and C and watching movies because it’s soft and warm. He doesn’t like being soft though. He’s scared of being soft. But he is.”

His trailed off as he fell asleep on the sofa, tucked under a big woolly blanket, and a group of rather large men all looking at him with the softest expressions.

* * *

Dex woke up on the sofa the next day, Nursey passed out on the floor next to him. He didn’t really remember the night before; the end of the night was a little fuzzy. From what he could remember, he’d had a good time last night. He preferred the more casual nights in with the boys, not that he’d ever admit that to them.

Throughout the day it became apparent to him he had, in fact, done something embarrassing last night. The chirps that were sent his way were very pointed. The first came in the form of a Hannibal Lector chirp. Which wasn’t something Dex ever thought would happen. 

Ransom and Holster had put the show on, spent most of the episode discussing the homoerotic subtext, but had gained twin evil grins when a body had been found in a rather extravagant position. Something to do with antlers and cannibalism. Dex didn't really know what Hannibal was about. 

“So Dexy, is that the kind of art you envision happening with your corpse?” Ransom had asked.

Dex had choked on his coffee. “I’m sorry, what?”

That had sent Holster and Ransom into an absolute fit of laughter. One that just made Dex more confused.

Lardo, who had been passing by the living room stopped to say, “Just so you know Dex, whatever I decide to your body will be much better than that. You have my word.”

The look of confusion on Dex’s face must have been something because Ransom and Holster weren’t able to speak for a solid five minutes. By which point Dex had decided he didn’t have time for this and buckled back down to work. 

Later that day he saw Bitty carrying some shopping into the house and he offered to help him with his bags, seeing as he had many. Dex wondered how many held actual food and how many held butter, sugar, and flour.

“Aw bless, sweetie, but don’t you worry. We both know I’m strong enough.” Bitty had grinned with a laugh in his voice. Laughter and love.

Those were just two examples of the many cryptic comments and chirps he got from his teammates. From what he gathered the chirps were something to do with Lardo murdering him, but with love? And Bitty being strong, and Chowder being pure. The last one was hard to chirp him about seeing as he was happy to say that to his face any day.

Eventually though he’d had enough. He came into the kitchen in the evening to find Nursey sitting at the kitchen table with a cold cup of coffee. As he walked to the coffee machine he grabbed Nursey’s on the way and tipped out the old coffee and placed it with his own mug.

“Oh. Thanks man.” Nursey’s voice said behind him.

Without turning he replied, “No problem.”

“I’m serious, dude. I feel like I should thank you properly. I hadn’t really noticed that you do this a lot.”

Dex turned around and stared at Nursey. This was weirder than the chirping. Oh god, what had he said to Nursey. If he’d had a go at him for not being thankful when Dex did little things for him, then Dex was seriously going to have a talk with his drunk self. He didn’t have an issue with Nursey not thanking him, more an issue of Nursey not noticing him. Because he was pathetic like that.

“I’ve just been thinking about a lot today. And yeah, you’re always helping people out. I guess we just got used to it. But thanks man. Really.”

“What did I say last night?” Dex asked in a hard voice. “Seriously, what did I say? Because this is weirder than the chirps I’ve been getting. If I had a go at you or something I’m really sorry. I don’t do these things because I want praise, I just like helping my friends.”

“No! No, Dex, no. You didn’t have a go at me.” Nursey held his hands up. “Not at all. The opposite really.”

“Please tell me what I said.”

“You asked us not to tell you.” Nursey’s lips quirked. “Sorry, I mean you did and that was funny. But sure, I think Rans filmed it actually. Important drunken moments need to be recorded.”

So Dex sat down next Nursey. But to both see the tiny screen of Nursey’s phone they had to shuffle in close together. Dex almost couldn’t think about whatever this video was going to show with Nursey so close to him.

Cause like, yeah, when he’d first met Nursey he’d been absolutely bowled over by how beautiful he was. He’d known he was into guys since he was 15 and had made sure never to act on it. He was into women too, so it was fine. Except he then met the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, who was infuriating in all the right ways. He’d gotten used to Nursey over the last two years, sort of. As used to existing in the same space as a literal Greek god as one could.

The clip started and Dex attempted to focus on it. Which wasn’t too hard when it started with Dex drunkenly rambling about how Lardo was power. He watched himself pull a fluffy, woollen blanket around himself as he said that Lardo was allowed to murder him.

“Oh my god. So that’s why – Jesus Christ what did I drink?” Dex muttered under his breath. He could feel Nursey shake with laughter next to him. He could feel the heat of Nursey’s arm on the back of his chair.

Drunk Dex continued on to explain why Bitty was Strong and Chowder was Pure. A faint blush creeping up real Dex’s cheeks as he watched himself. He wasn’t wrong though, in what he’d said. Those were accurate descriptions of his two friends. It just possibly wasn't something he'd say to them sober. 

Then he was asked to describe Nursey. He watched as he talked about all the ways Nursey was pretty. He watched and heard how his friends laughed. He saw the look on his drunken face as he thought about Nursey, one that he’d tried to hide for so long.

He didn’t dare look at Nursey.

Then he said every thought about Nursey was like poetry. He felt so bare. This had gone from funny embarrassing to exposing everything he hid about himself real fast.

Then he started talking about himself. Talk about the things he could barely talk to himself about. About something that felt like a big secret even though it seemed like such a non-issue. He knew that to his friends it wouldn’t be an issue if he were as open as they were about their softer sides. But to him, it felt like admitting something. Something that he supposed he’d been indoctrinated into thinking wasn’t okay for men to be.

“I like soft Dex.” Nursey murmured. “I like that he likes soft things and helping his friends. I like that he thinks I’m pretty.”

“You know you’re pretty Nursey.” Dex found himself saying.

“I know.” Nursey agreed. “But I like that you, specifically, think I’m pretty.”

Dex looked at Nursey then. They were so close together. Still leaning close even though the phone was no longer playing the clip. Nursey’s arm was still around the back of his chair. He felt closed in, but in a good way.

Nursey’s eyes dropped to his lips and without caring about any possible consequences, Dex leaned in to close the gap.

The kiss was chaste. A slight pressure of lips against one another. A moment of shared space. Bumping of noses.

“Your lips are soft.” Nursey murmured, his lips brushing against Dex’s as he spoke.

“Your lips are pretty.” Dex replied.

They both smiled, breathing small laughs. And then they kissed again. Just like that. Only drawing away when they heard a soft squeak then a thud. Turning around they saw Chowder on the floor, apparently the shock of seeing his two best friends kissing had sent him to the floor.

“You’re right.” Nursey said. “he is so pure.”

There was moment of silence before, “Guyyyyysssss!!!!!”


End file.
